Power Rangers Gear Beasts
Power Rangers Gear Beasts is a fanfiction-based season of Power Rangers. It's based off of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Some elements of this series occur after the events of Power Rangers RPM Sypnosis Years after Venjix was locked into the Morphin Grid, three scientists (Dave, Vicki, and Gerri ) were attempting to purge the virus entity from the energy field he was contained in. However, the result was that they were infected , possessed and transformed by the program into the ViRangers, masters of the Morphin Grid, and able to summon and create evil ViMorphix and ViZords. These evil cybernetic Power Rangers went on a reign of terror. Kayley, the daughter of Dr. K and Ziggy, began using her mother's biofield technology to develop a way for humans to become Power Rangers without having access to the Morphin Grid. Using nanotech microbots called GEAR (Genetic Enhancing Atomic Robots) that amplified a persons physiology, and androids called BEASTs (Biology Emulating Auxiliary Support Tacticians) capable of healing and energizing thier human partners, Kayley and her friends Alan and Liam Myers created the Power Rangers Gear Beasts to fight the ViRangers. Later Alan and Liam would develop SECTOR (Synaptic Enhancing Cortical Thought Optimizing Robots), an off-shoot of GEAR designed to amplify neural functioning instead of physical abilities, and became the Gold and Silver Rangers. Characters Rangers BEASTS *'Catscan': Red Ranger's partner android, based on his Cheetah DNA *'Apex': Blue Ranger's partner android, based on his Gorilla DNA *'Ricochet': Yellow Ranger's partner android, based on her Rabbit DNA *'Polliwog': Green Ranger's partner android, based on her Frog DNA *'Stinger': Gold and Silver Ranger's partner android, based on their Beetle/Insect DNA ViRangers *'ViRanger Red': Dave, leader of the ViRangers. *'ViRanger Blue': Vicki, spy and second in command. *'ViRanger Yellow': Gerri, usually responsible for creating ViMorphix *'ViRunts': Footsoldiers of the ViRangers. *'ViMorphix': Robotic monsters created by the ViRangers using energy from the Morphin Grid on innocent humans. **'ViZords': Upgraded zord-like versions of the ViMorphix. Arsenal *'Gear Morpher' - The Gear Rangers' morpher. *'Sector Morpher' - The Gold & Silver Rangers' morpher. Weapons *'Gear Scope' - A single-lens reflex camera that can transform into a gun for long range battle. It serves as the Yellow and Green Rangers' primary firearm weapon. *'Gear Sword' - A pair of binoculars that can transform into a sword for close range battle. It serves as the Red Ranger's sword weapon. *'Gear Blaster' - blaster weapon of the Blue Ranger *'Sector Blade '- Is serves as the Gold & Silver Rangers' secondary sword weapon *'GEAR-Mod' - A specialized GEAR infused communciator that is equipped on the shoulder straps of the Rangers' suits with a GB mark on it. It can transport different items & weapons. *'Gear Cannon '- Is serves as the Guardian Ranger's blaster weapon *'Battle Gear Morpher '- The secondary transformation device for the Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers that upgrades their Ranger forms to Battle Ranger Mode. Vehicles *'Beast Cycle' - Catscan can transform into a motorcycle for his partner, the Red Ranger. His face then becomes the handles & the speedometer. Zords *'Gear Beast Megazord' **'Cheetah Racer' - The Red Ranger's zord. It has three modes: Cheetah Mode, Racecar Mode, & Robot Mode. **'Gorilla Loader' - The Blue Ranger's zord. It has two modes: Gorilla Mode & Truck Mode. **'Rabbit Copter' - The Yellow Ranger's zord. It has two modes: Rabbit Mode & Helicopter Mode. **'Frog Sub' - The Green Ranger's zord. It has two modes: Frog Mode & Sub Mode. It can combine with the Gear Beast Megazord to form the Aqua Gear Megazord. *'Sector Megazord' **'Beetle Grapple' - The Gold Ranger's zord. It has three modes: Beetle Mode, Crane Mode, & Robot Mode. **'Insect Jet' - The Silver Ranger's zord. It has modes: Insect Mode & Jet Mode. It can also combine with Cheetah Racer Robot Mode. *'Lion Cycle' - the Guardian Rangers zord. Has three modes: Lion Mode, Motorcycle Mode, and Robot Mode. It can combine with the Gear Beast Megazord to form the Guard Gear Megazord *'Ultra Gear Megazord' - The combination of the Gear Beast Megazord, Sector Megazord, and Lion Cycle. Category:Gear Beasts Category:Season Category:Seasons